The field of the invention is motor vehicle accessories and the invention relates more specifically to rear vision mirrors used for motor vehicles.
Typically, rear vision mirrors are mounted near the base of the driver's window and are placed and adjusted to facilitate viewing behind the vehicle from a viewing line parallel to the side of the vehicle. Such mirrors are of no benefit in looking over an obstructing object. One common problem occurs in parallel parking on a street when one is parked adjacent a van, motor home or other obstructing vehicle. The driver then must trust to luck and the cooperation of drivers using the highway to back his vehicle onto the highway. Also, during occasions when the driver is towing a wide load such as a boat or wide trailer, the normal rear view obtained by the standard rear vision mirror can be obstructed.